Free to Lust
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: -AU- Kagome, the newest and youngest recruit of the Japanese Public Security Intelligence Agency, agrees to infiltrate and rescue the victims or unwilling sex slaves of Human Trafficking. One prisoner draws her attention--a prisoner with dog ears. InuKag


**Flashback **

Kagome stepped out of the elevator and waited. As the elevator door closed what little light that flooded the hallway vanished. Darkness engulfed her.

"Early, as usual."

Kagome quietly smiled. "Runs in the family, you know."

A tall, elegant figure stepped out. If her hair was shorter and she took off her glasses the older woman would've looked like Kagome's identical twin.

"Kikyou." Kagome acknowledged her presence. She may have been her cousin but she was her superior first.

"Fifteen years old and already at the top. I'm amazed." A small lamp suddenly lit next to her, revealing her twinkling eyes. "I was seventeen when I arrived. You must be proud."

"My parents think I'm still in high school." She looked at her watch. "As a matter of fact, I need to get back in half an hour for archery practice."

"All jokes aside," Kikyou waved her hand, "we recruited you for a specific reason. Kaede has given you the forms, I assume?"

"Yes. How are your grandma and sister, by the way?"

"Little Kaede won the national spelling bee back in the US. Grandmother was held up in Guatemala for a week." She adjusted her glasses and her tone suddenly changed. "You will be sent as a newly abducted captive from Hokkaido. You accent, facial expressions, body gestures and words must be perfect. We will only have three nights to pull this off. One Martial Arts Attack Team special riot officer will distract them for forty eight hours. You will be on your own for the last twenty four hours. The Special Assault Team cannot intervene until you have the victims out. Are you or are you ready for this mission?"

Kagome gave her a grim nod. "I am ready."

"Then go." She paused. "And come back alive."

**End Flashback**

**Free to Lust**

File 1—Agent Kagome

Kagome stepped out in the cold, barefoot and underdressed. She would've checked the time but she was currently gagged and blindfolded.

"Move it, bitch!"

With a practiced whimper Kagome stumbled forward, hitting another prisoner who immediately shirked away in fear.

Thirty six hours earlier she had been "abducted." She was now part of the human trafficking route. She had lost all her possession, save for her undershirt and skirt. Fortunately she was a woman; a teenager who needed tampons every month. Within her tampon was a tracking device.

That was her only source of comfort at the moment.

Kagome counted down the seconds. _Day one begins…_

The helpless group was forced to walk barefoot on concrete for at least half an hour before there was a loud click and the sound of a heavy door opening on rusty hinges. Kagome made a mental note as she stepped on hay. _A ranch, maybe? Or perhaps the haystacks are our makeshift beds… _

The latter hypothesis turned out to be correct. Their gags and blindfolds were suddenly ripped off their faces and more men rushed in from a door across the dark room to wrap their wrists in newly bought ropes…Kagome could tell because the price tag was still on her bounds. _Amateurs…they obviously weren't boy scouts if they tie like this. _

"Knock the door twice if you need to use the bathroom." A gruff voice came from her right. He had a machinegun slung over his left shoulder. As the men in black left the man who had spoken suddenly grabbed one of the girls and dragged her limp body away from the room.

The door shut and now the only light came from the small window—no, more like a barred hole—where Kagome could just see the full moon.

"Whatever you do," a quiet voice came from the corner, "don't knock on the door." The girl closed her eyes and seemingly went back to sleep. She was a teenager, perhaps a little older than Kagome, with a matted ponytail. She had makeup on her face, clumsily applied and definitely forced on. "They'll just take advantage of you while you're pissing. I would know." She bitterly added with her eyes closed.

One of the girls who had walked beside Kagome fainted on the haystack.

Kagome sat down beside the unconscious girl and brought her hands to her face, as if in anguish. In reality she was surveying the room and quickly memorizing everything in sight.

_Six newcomers, not including me… the kids in the corner must be the "experienced" ones. If I include the one that was just taken for…obvious reasons…nine slaves. _Kagome watched one adolescent boy call for "Yuki" and wrap his arms around the little girl. _Must be siblings… _

Kagome sighed. She hadn't been expecting so many slaved to be in one place at he same time. Fifteen of them…ironic. Her 15th birthday had just passed.

Kagome peeked between the haystacks beside her and spied on a chained figure. Sixteen slaves? And why was the 16th slave chained instead of being bound like the others by ropes?

_Oh crap…don't tell me he's a Halfling… _

She hadn't counted on that. This was going to be complicated. She bit her bottom lip. _Seventeen, including myself…_She'd have to improvise.

Two hours later everyone was asleep. The six newcomers had taken shelter on the haystacks, keeping their distance from the nine slaves huddled by the corner. Kagome, however, was wide awake, waiting, planning…

The door opened and in came one unconscious girl from earlier. She was badly beaten and her shirt was ripped from neck to sleeves.

"Damn Koharu's losing her juice. Fucking girl can't even scream anymore…"

Kagome's left eye twitched, but she smirked as well. She'd been waiting for the bastard to come.

"You come back in an hour. I'll stand guard."

_Bingo. _

The door closed. Then footsteps came. Kagome lazily lifted her head, making sure everyone else was asleep. _Must've been drugged… _Luckily Kagome had secretly thrown up the force down drink during the long car ride.

"So this one's still awake…" She felt a hard hand grab her hair from behind. She quickly twisted around and jammed her fingers into his throat. He gave something that was halfway between a groan and a cough before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he slumped back. Kagome quickly caught him by his vest before he made any loud noise. As she straightened up to examine her handiwork she heard the sound of moving metal chains.

Kagome turned around and caught amber eyes in the darkness.

For a moment she only stood, not quite sure what she should do, before panic passed and logic kicked in. She put a finger to her lips and turned around to drag the unconscious guard to the door the men used. She made sure he looked natural in the position before ransacking his vest.

_Hunting knives, condoms, bullets, sunglasses…a copy of As You Like It by Shakespeare? _Kagome stared. _Ok…whatever… _

The door opened.

"Dammit, what're ya doing on the ground?" The guard from earlier leaned down. "Ya sleeping on the job again?"

"No," Kagome said from behind him. "But **you** will be."

He turned around, only to get a hunting knife lodged in his throat. As blood spurted out he lost his voice and vision. He slumped over the body of his unconscious comrade.

Kagome put the knife in the sitting guard's hand and quickly returned to her resting spot, though not before she cleaned any traces of blood on her person and retying the rope around her wrists. She checked "Koharu" for her pulse and then went over to the Halfling. He was a handsome guy around her age with white tresses and canine ears. His hands were chained above his head and he lacked a shirt. He continued staring at her with dull eyes. But he was glaring…

"Pretend I was a figment of your imagination." Kagome whispered and went back to "sleep."

It took only half an hour for another guard to become suspicious.

"Hey, ya two betta not be spoilin' the new bitches…" A third man entered the room and found one man dead and the other holding a bloody weapon. "WHOA!" He scrambled out of the room, yelling into his cell phone in another language.

All the slaves woke up, but they dared not get up.

Kagome opened one eye to watch as another figure, this time a woman, enter with two henchmen behind her. The mysterious woman supervised the men drag the dead guard and then detain the suspected guard and murderer. Kagome got a glimpse of two blood red eyes before the woman and men disappeared again.

"What was that?"

Kagome snapped her attention to the other teen. Although she had not directed the question at her, she was glaring at Kagome. "What?" Kagome asked as innocently as possible.

"You know what I mean," she hissed.

Kagome briefly wondered if this teen had faked her sleep. Judging by the dark bags under her eyes…probably yes. She was a suspicious one, and extremely bitter if her tone had anything to do with her personality.

"You're paranoid," Kagome stuck her tongue out. "You'll probably take the Honda NSX with him."

The other girl was clearly confused as Kagome laid back down on her temporary bed. Beside her she heard a man shift on hay and the slight jingle of chains. "Don't worry," Kagome whispered specifically for the sensitive dog ears. "I know what I'm doing."

There was a quiet growl.

_This better not complicate our plan…_ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, prepared for a very long night.

-

**AN: **I am ALIVEEEEEEEE! So what do you think? Like the idea? Hate it? I was thinking about making this a one-shot but who knows? I could keep it going...

Should I make another chapter? Tell meeeeee.


End file.
